When a bed is being slept in, bed covers such as sheets, blankets and spreads tend to move off the side or the end of the bed. This is particularly true when the person using the bed is the type of sleeper that tends to toss and turn a great deal of time during the night. Devices have been proposed in the past for holding bedclothes in position on the bed.
One such device may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 2,024,050 issued to W H May in which a strap having elastic portions extends beneath the mattress and up each side of the mattress and has snaps at each end which engage mating snap portions attached to the bedstead.
Other devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,923,014 issued to G B Hume, 2,930,053 issued to R W Kowels, 4,662,016 issued to R D Seeman, 4,698,880 issued to J A Hamm, and 5,072,470 issued to P J Lysiak, Most of these devices extend across the bottom of the mattress and lie between the mattress and the springs and have end fasteners which grip the edge of the sheet in some manner. Hume shows two different embodiments in which an assembly of straps form a retaining ring on the bottom of the mattress into which the edges of the sheet may be tucked for retention in position on the mattress.
Some of the prior art devices are rather complex in design and cumbersome to mount with respect to the mattress and sheet. Other devices grip the sheet in a manner which will tend to wear holes in the sheet or may allow the sheet to slip of the fastening device.